


A Letter Home

by splix



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Christmas, Epistolary, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas letter from Jamie to Jim. </p><p>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/415197/chapters/689767">Roses of Picardy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter Home

_And I'm sure, as here I stand,_  
That he shines through every land,  
That he sings in every place  
Where we're thinking of his face. 

\--- Siegfried Sassoon, **A Letter Home**

 

 

*

 

My dear Jim,

I have time to send you a few lines to thank you for the marvellous parcel of gloves and handkerchiefs and chocolate, as well as the drawings and long letter. I am very grateful, and please rest assured that the gifts will be very useful. It is Christmas weather to be sure and I had holes in my old gloves and the new ones came just in time for the cold. I did not expect such luxuries for I know times are hard in London and I thank you again for not forgetting your friend in the trenches.

It was a rum job entrenching, and there is a good deal of snow on the ground. But I am cosy now with a wood fire and plentiful straw. The fighting has been quite heavy and though I have a headache from a gassing some days ago I am getting along all right but I can tell you that France holds no charms for me at present. I will be glad for a day or two of leave when I can get it. I have asked for home leave but shan't hold my breath.

To-day is bitterly cold but the lads are in fine spirits. Some are singing, and feasting upon what foods they have managed to ration for Christmas. For my part, I am keeping watch and leaving them to their modest revels and keep Christmas in my own way by re-reading your letters. They have brought me great comfort and cheer during this cold winter and indeed the whole of my time here.

There is much more I would like to say, but I am not so fine a writer as you. Remember me to your family and bid them compliments of the season, and do write to me as often as you are able, there's a good chap. You say my letters bring you tremendous joy but you cannot imagine how deeply I treasure yours.

Happy Christmas dear friend and write me soon.

Your friend Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas. :)


End file.
